Cosmo the Seedrian
Cosmo the Seedrian is a main character from Sonic X. Cosmo is a female child of a plant-like alien species whose homeworld was destroyed by the villainous Metarex. She's an ally of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. It's widely accepted that her primary purpose in the series is that she has a love interest for Tails, the two characters being the same age and displaying an overt fondness for one another. In the English version, she is voiced by Amy Birnbaum who also voices Charmy Bee. In the French Version, she is voiced by Marie Lenoir who also voices Rouge the Bat since Sonic X. Her life Cosmo first appeared in episode 53 of Sonic X. Her former home world was destroyed by the villainous Metarex before she was born and she was raised on a space colony. She lived peacefully there until the Metarex came and began to destroy her new home including her family (And her mother, Hertia). As Cosmo was escaping, the Metarex planted a tracking device on her. Cosmo also had a device inside her brain which allowed them to hear and see everything that she did. After the attack, Cosmo escaped into a ship and arrived on Sonic's planet. Tails, Cream and Amy were the first to find her and they questioned her arrival. Cosmo told them that she was looking for the "legendary hero that can use the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic the Hedgehog." However, she refused to tell them any more. Later, while in Tails' jet, the X-Tornado, she spotted Sonic and hopped out to greet him. Then, Cosmo pleaded for Sonic to help her. Sonic agreed to help her and he, Cosmo, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Chris, who recently arrived on Sonic's world, began traveling through the universe in Tails' new space ship, the Blue Typhoon in search of the Chaos Emeralds which Sonic scattered through the universe during his first battle with Dark Oak. Later in the series, Shadow boarded their ship and attempted to kill Cosmo as he believed her to be a spy for the Metarex, but Cosmo's friends managed to keep her safe. Tails especially endeavored to keep her safe, to the point of almost being knocked unconscious. Before Shadow could do Cosmo any harm, a Metarex broke in and interrupted the fighting. Dark Oak called Cosmo "White Seed" and told her that she did a good job. Then, Cosmo remembered that before she escaped from her space colony, the Metarex were planning to use her as a spy. Chris and Tails managed to locate an invisible signal and found that it was attached to her brain. If they had gotten rid of it, Cosmo's hearing and sight may have been lost in the process. In the English version, Knuckles said that it would have been best to do that, but Tails refused to harm Cosmo. In the Japanese version, Knuckles yelled at Tails that there had to be a way to remove it without hurting Cosmo which Tails yelled back that he had no idea how to do both, assuming that it was possible. Later, in the English version, Cosmo learned that she could hear the Metarex in her head and fell into deeper despair. While she was disheartened, Chris told Sonic that he understood why Cosmo was able to understand the Metarex language. In Episode 74, Cosmo tried to run away but was stopped by Tails. Their friends showed up and said they were determined to defeat Dark Oak instead of risking Cosmo's hearing and sight. In Episode 77, Cosmo sacrificed herself by fusing herself with the Dark Oak planet to make it weaker so that Tails, Super Sonic and Super Shadow could destroy it and save the universe. At first, Tails refused to, but Cosmo convinced him that it was the only way to save the galaxy. Tails trusted Cosmo and ended up shooting her (in the Japanese dub, he yelled that he loved her while doing so) with the Sonic Driver (Sonic Power Cannon in the English dub), causing her to be killed in the process. According to the Japanese version, in an attempt to rescue Cosmo from death, Super Sonic and Super Shadow used Chaos Regeneration, but all they managed to produce was a small seed although in the English version, Chaos Regeneration is not used and Cosmo implies that the seed is her child. In episode 78, when Sonic arrived back on board the Blue Typhoon, he hands the seed to Tails who collapsed with grief as he realized that Sonic was unable to save Cosmo. However, the seed sprouted in the end, meaning that resurrection of Cosmo could be possible. The episode and the series ends as the pod with Chris in it flies out into space and then twinkles out. Family The only confirmed members of Cosmo's family are her mother Hertia (Earthia in the English dub) who is the leader of the Green Planet council and her older sister, Galaxina who worries about Cosmo and her mother. Earthia/Hertia: Her mother, who is the leader of the Green Planet council. She decides to leave the planet when it becomes too dangerous, but is later killed after the Metarex board her refugee ship. Galaxina: Her older sister who's worried a great deal about Cosmo and their mother, Hertia. She is portrayed as very smart, sophisticated, and down-to-earth, the opposite of the dreamy Cosmo. Seedling: Possibly Cosmo's child or Cosmo turned into a seed, a seed that was given to Tails by Sonic in episode 78, after Cosmo's sacrifice. *Because they are plant-like creatures, it is possible that the members of Cosmo's species can be reborn. Personality Cosmo is a kind and gentle character though she often feels guilt, because she was unable to save anyone from her home planet ever since the destruction of the Metarex. She also seems to suffer from a low self-esteem issue, often calling herself "unworthy" or blaming herself for the hardships that she and her friends had to endure. Cosmo also dislikes violence, but acknowledges that fighting is sometimes a necessity, although she herself is unable to fight. Cosmo can be somewhat clumsy, but she is also quite resourceful. She also has a penchant of getting into trouble. Mugen Appearances https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLWpw4iJQBE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsfTMY9JR1I https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NvfC9y6BjM http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmo_the_Seedrian Trivia Cosmo shares similar qualities with Maria Robotnik and Tikal the Echidna. Both Maria and Tikal sacrificed themselves to save their friends/beliefs and are pacifists, but know how to fight when necessary. According to answers.com, Cosmo turns into a seed in the Japanese version due to Chaos Regeneration... http://www.answers.com/Q/What_happened_after_Cosmo_died_on_Sonic_X Similar Heroines/Heroes *Elsa Van Helsing (Frankenweenie) *Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) *Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3) *Maria Robotnik *Molly *Tikal the Echidna *Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man) *Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Ellie Fredricksen (Disney's Up) *Padmé Amidala (Star Wars) *Coral(Finding Nemo) *Martha (Hotel Transylvania) *Mufasa(The Lion King) *Rod Redline(Cars 2) *Nights(Nights into dreams) Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:In Love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fighter Category:Siblings Category:Pure of heart Category:Scapegoat Category:Pacifists Category:Elementals Category:Insecure Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Warriors Category:Martyr Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Revived Category:Suicidal